


Better Off Without Her

by Violent_Bulldog



Series: Early Hours Angst [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Chloe Valentine Has Feelings, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It’s 2:15am, Minor Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: The guilt builds up and up until she can’t take it anymore
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine (mentioned), Jeremy Heere/Chloe Valentine (Non-Con mentioned)
Series: Early Hours Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Better Off Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for trigger warnings

  
The ledge was cold. The hard stone was icy on Chloe’s bare feet as she stood, looking down. Everyone else was inside Jake’s new apartment, asleep after their get together. They’d watch movies and ate crappy snacks and made stupid jokes. Well, the rest of them did.

Chloe had spent the night sitting by herself, not partaking in any conversations unless she was asked directly. She hadn’t ‘Helped herself to the sweet snacks’ like Jake had offered, but instead curled up on a chair and watched the others. She watched them having fun and it clicked in her head. They really would be better off without her.

So, when everyone finally passed out after watching one of the Shrek films, Chloe crept out of the apartment and found her way to the roof. The shorts and tank top she called pyjamas didn’t hold up well against the late-November chill of the city. She stood on the ledge and looked down.

They’d all be better off without her.

Jake. She’d made him suffer through their ‘Friends-with-benifits’ situation and then had the audacity to be jealous when he called it off and started dating Christine. She made it her plan to ruin his life and ignored his feelings. He’d be better off without her.

Rich. She’d spread the rumours about the fire at Halloween. The rumours about how he did it because he knew he was gay and about how he died in it. She’d ruined his reputation when he had no way to defend himself. He was still insecure about his lisp whenever he was around her. He’d be better off without her.

Christine. Chloe put her through hell about Jake. She’d said that he’d move on from Christine in a few days because he found her weird. Chloe has mocked the other girl’s fidgets and her inability to sit still. She still tried to be more calm whenever Chloe was around. She’d be better off without her.

Michael. She’d bullied him since they started high school, making him feel like the dirt under her shoe. She’d call him names, shove him out of her way in the hallways and teased him about his nerdy ways. He’d be better off without her.

Jenna. Chloe used her. If Chloe wanted to know something about someone, she’d go to Jenna and get the gossip and then go back to ignoring the other girl. Jenna never had any real friends before the play incident and it was Chloe’s fault. Jenna was scared to speak unless spoken too now. She’d be better off without her.

Jeremy. Halloween. Chloe didn’t remember much from that night, but she’d had it filled in for her pretty quickly. She almost assaulted him. She’d learned after the play incident that it was the Squip’s fault because it didn’t let Jeremy talk, move or refuse her actions, but the boy was terrified of being alone with her. He refused to drink at parties because he was scared of what could possibly happen. He’d be better off without her.

And... Brooke. Chloe loved her. Simple as it was. Chloe would give her life for Brooke to be happy. She’d already put the other girl through hell, making her think that Jeremy cheated on her, telling her how to act and what to say, telling her who to talk to and who to mock. Dictating her entire life. And yet, Brooke stayed by her side. Maybe it was because she was scared of what Chloe could do to her. Chloe was in love with Brooke. But, she’d be better off without her.

The ledge was cold. Chloe thought about her friends as she stood, swaying slightly with the wind. Could she even call them her friends? No, she didn’t deserve the right to call such nice, genuine people her friends. After all, she was Chloe Valentine. The monster.

The group was the last thing on Chloe’s mind when she took the final step off of the ledge. Her eyes were closed and the wind stung. 

By morning, the group heard on the news what had happened. That a teenager had jumped off of the roof of an apartment complex. That a sixteen-year-old from Middleborough High School had jumped to their death. That Chloe Valentine, _their friend_ , had felt so lost and so alone that she took her own life.

But none of the group were better off without her.


End file.
